Blütenblätter
by Charamelya Azalea
Summary: —HunHan. Looked at him without sayed anything. Kelopaknya akan selalu menjadi rapuh jika disentuh.


.

.

.

 **Blütenblätter**

— _kelopak bunga._

 _by_ **Alea**

.

.

.

Anonim. Dia masih ingat keadaan itu. Dikeluarkan dari seluk lorong mereka yang sejenis, untuk diangkat oleh sang perawat berjempol hijau. Mentari menyiraminya seketika, dia kembali menegak. Bersemangat. Siap melihat dunia.

Seingatnya belum pernah dia merasa sesenang begini, senyumnya ditarik lebih lebar dari biasanya. Meski dirinya masih tersembunyi lindungan secuil bagian bumi, dia tahu, warna dunia akan melukis spektrum padanya.

.

.

Orang-orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _daisy_ ; atau si mungil yang manis. Begitu mereka mengaguminya. Membelai bagian dirinya. Terkadang para gadis sering menciumi pucuk kepalanya karena gemas. Setidaknya seperti itulah isi _lullaby_ peri bulan setiap malam. Dibawah kelipan bintang.

Sekonyong-konyong, dia tersadar telah diletakkan di sisi jendela. Kacanya bening sehingga tembok usang di baliknya nampak jelas. Seorang gadis, cantik; rambutnya hitam berkilap panjang, bibir delima serta bulu mata melambai saat matanya berkedip, menghampirinya bersama senyuman.

 _Dia ikut tersenyum_.

Gadis yang baru menyebutkan namanya sebagai Baekhyun, tak henti telunjuk miliknya membelai pot tanah liat cokelatnya. Menggesernya mendekati pancaran matahari.

"Namamu, Lu Han."

Lu Han. Luhan. _Luhan._

Namanya Luhan.

.

.

Baekhyun adalah anak yang manis. Ia selalu tersenyum dan menunduk hormat sebagai salam pada setiap orang, menyayangi hewan; terlebih kucing, selalu menuruti ibunya, dan dia... Luhan begitu menyayanginya.

Tidak pernah dilewatkannya untuk mengguyuri tubuh Luhan, memberinya obat-obatan seperlunya walau sesibuk apapun tugas sekolah gadis itu. setiap sore, selepas Baekhyun pulang kursus, mereka akan duduk bersama di lantai atas. Ketika itu, Baekhyun akan berceloteh mengenai banyak hal. Luhan akan setia mendengarkan.

Jadi, saat mendengar bahwa Baekhyun mengalami komplikasi jantung serius, Luhan nyaris roboh. Kemudian Baekhyun diharuskan dirawat intensif di rumah sakit terkenal di pusat kota. Selama itu, Luhan tidak pernah lagi melihat wajah Baekhyun, apalagi senyum gemasnya. Berhari-hari dia tidak mendapat air, Luhan megap-megap. Tapi, dia tetap menunggu Baekhyun Pulang.

.

.

.

Kuncup Luhan telah menyembul, namun Baekhyun belum juga pulang.

Puluhan-ratusan orang berpakaian gelap mengunjungi rumah keluarga Byun. Memberi penghormatan terakhir bagi putri pasangan suami-istri tersebut. Luhan disudut ruangan hanya dapat menahan tangis agar tak meledak.

Sesaat dia kehilangan semangat untuk meraih spektrum pelanginya.

.

.

.

'apa yang terjadi?'

Tak ada satupun menjawabnya.

Mereka sibuk mengepak segala benda ke dalam kerdus. Ditutup. Diisolasi. Dimasukkan ke bagasi.

Seminggu setelah hari pemakaman, Luhan melihat ibu dan ayah Baekhyun di ruang keluarga. Keduanya bertukar pikiran alot yang diakhiri ibu Baekhyun yang terisak sambil menunduk memanggil nama putri mereka.

Mengerti keadaan sebenarnya, Luhan sadar rumah ini akan ' _ditinggalkan'_. Mereka akan pindah ke rumah nenek Baekhyun di Gangwon- _do_. Sebab merasa rumah ini penuh sesak oleh memoar Baekhyun. Mereka masih belum bisa berlapang dada.

Furnitur diangkat mobil jasa pindahan, barang-barang pribadi dibawa pakai mobil, tirai-tirai dilepaskan. Cuma beberapa kursi tua yang dibiarkan begitu saja.

Sebelumnya Luhan kira dia termasuk yang akan ditinggalkan. Asumsi keliru karena nyonya Byun meraih pot tanah liatnya yang sudah kotor. Berjalan keluar setalah itu mengetuk tiga kali pintu rumah sebelah.

Wanita tua bersahaja menyambut. Dua wanita tersebut bercakap ringan. Luhan berpindah tangan.

Dia berharap menemukan _lagi_ spektrum pelanginya.

.

.

Logikanya, harusnya Luhan marah. Marah karena ia ditempatkan di tempat yang terlalu _kaya_ sinar matahari yang dapat membuatnya kering, marah karena ia diberi air asal-asalan, marah karena ia tidak lagi diberi obat.

Nyatanya, Luhan tidak.

Keadaan sekarang sangat jauh berbeda. Luhan mahfum dan dia tidak menjadikannya masalah.

Dia bukan lagi ' _yang paling tersayang'_ , titel tersebut telah dicopot darinya semenjak Baekhyun tiada. Meninggalkan ' _pajangan_ ' tersemat pada nama depannya. Luhan mengeratkan bibir serapat-rapatnya

Ia duduk sepanjang hari, selama bulan-bulan belakangan, di kusen jendela tua yang tirainya tidak pernah disibak. Lampu dihidupkan jika yang punya kamar berada disana; duduk berjam-jam di depan komputer dengan telinga tersumbat dentum musik, tidur tanpa melepas pakaian bau keringat, atau mengerjakan tugas kalkulusnya yang —hampir—selalu diakhiri erangan dan rambut diacak kasar.

Oh Sehun namanya, pemuda tahun akhir sekolah tingkat atas. Porsi tubuhnya tinggi, rambut dicat warna perak yang membuatnya kelihatan sangat pucat bersama kulit putihnya.

Luhan kadang tertawa, bila Sehun sedang bertingkah konyol saat membuat pr-nya, ikut bersemangat ketika dia berhasil menang di _game online_ favoritnya, marah jika Sehun terlambat bangun tidur dan berangkat sekolah, gemas saat pemuda itu tanpa sadar bertingkah imut, merona jika Sehun memandanginya terlalu lekat dan lama, bergetar apabila jemari panjang Sehun merambatinya perlahan.

Awalnya Luhan takut. Sangat takut, dikiranya itu adalah sejenis penyakit dari hama yang mengancam kesehatannya. Ia terjaga sepanjang malam untuk mengkhawatirkan itu, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan jawaban krusial.

"Sebentar lagi musim semi berakhir," gumam Sehun, matanya mengawas pada Luhan yang pucuk kepalanya dibelai angin. _Ia tersenyum_.

'Ya, kau benar, Sehun.'

Telunjuk si pemuda membelai wajah Luhan, bergerak lembut menyapu setiap sudut. "Kau semakin cantik saja." Telunjuknya masih tetap disana, menyapu pipi Luhan yang kini sewarna _rose_ seperti sepupunya. Dadanya bergemuruh dan ia mengulum senyum. Enggan mendongak sebab ia tahu, kembar manik itu masih mengawasinya.

"Bunga mekar di musim semi dan di musim gugur..."

.

.

.

"—mati?"

.

.

.

.

Musim gugur, dimana awal kesakitan itu menggerogoti sekujur badan. Luhan merasa imun tubuhnya menurun drastis semenjak seminggu terakhir, dia sering tidak bisa tidur ketika malam lalu siangnya ia nyaris menjerit menahan sakit.

Sehun sedang dalam masa intensif belajar jadi pemuda itu sering pulang larut karena kelas tambahan dan bimbel segala macam. Kemudian ia akan langsung tidur. Memang beberapa kali ibu Sehun yang memberinya air walau tidak serutin itu. Ia kerap menangisi bintang-bintang.

.

.

.

Hari itu, Sehun pulang dengan wajah dihiasi senyuman puas. Di genggamannya terdapat secarik kertas disertai angka besar dilingkari tinta merah. Luhan dapat melihatnya bahkan jika sinar mentari menyilaukan pandangannya.

Dia melempar ransel miliknya ke atas ranjang, membuka seluruh kancing seragam beserta dasi hingga menyisakan kaus polos warna putih bertulis sablon kuning pucat.

Luhan tersenyum begitu lebar saat Sehun memutuskan duduk di kursi belajarnya seraya menatap dirinya masih terdapat lengkungan manis diwajah.

"Aku lulus!" begitu ujarnya.

Luhan menahan tangis. Bahunya naik turun, bolamatanya berkilat haru dan ia ingin sekali memeluk Sehun saat ini. Tangannya dilanda tremor tapi ia mengacuhkannya, setia mendengar setiap perkataan pemuda dihadapannya yang baru saja berhasil atas usahanya sendiri.

'Syukurlah.'

..

..

Malamnya, Luhan meraung kesakitan. Tubuhnya serasa remuk-redam dipatah seribu bagian. Air mata tumpah ruah tak dapat dibendung lagi.

Itu adalah puncak segalanya.

..

..

Selang lima hari kemudian. Luhan mengenalnya sebagai Kyungsoo, manis sekali. Kelereng kembarnya lebar menggemaskan komplit posturnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun _pas_. Semua orang pasti akan memekik ingin mencubit pipinya jika menatap wajahnya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo canggung terhadap Luhan, alih-alih mereka berada dalam lingkup yuridiksi sangat berdekatan. Luhan mengajaknya mengobrol dan bercanda, Kyungsoo menyambutnya begitu baik. Luhan merasa menemukan pengganti yang melampaui dirinya sendiri.

Dia sadar tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat menopang, dia tidaklah secantik dulu lagi.

Sehun masih memperhatikannya.

Pucuk kepalanya tidak sering dibelai lagi.

Sehun masih suka duduk berlama-lama menatapnya.

Berkali-kali Luhan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sehun lebih ke Kyungsoo, berhasil, meski pemuda itu tetap menyebut namanya lebih sering.

Mahkota di puncak kepalanya mulai luruh jatuh satu-persatu, tremor menyerangnya setiap waktu. Tinggal menghitung, maka dia akan lenyap.

'Tugasku dihibahkan padamu mulai sekarang, Kyungsoo,' Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh tanya lewat mata besar menggemaskannya. 'Jaga Sehun, ingatkan agar dia tidak sering begadang main _game_ , suruh dia mandi dulu sebelum tidur, _ah!_ Weker paginya dikeraskan biar dia cepat bangun,' Luhan terkikik sebentar.

'Bilang padanya untuk sering-sering membuka tirai jendela agar udara kamar lebih segar, dan lampunya dihidupkan jika sedang membaca. Aku takut matanya akan bermasalah lama-lama. Dan yang terpenting, tolong jaga dia dengan hatimu.'

Senyumannya merekah berlipat kali lebih indah.

.

.

.

Musim semi selanjutnya, Luhan menjaga Sehun _nya_ dengan cara berbeda. Walaupun ia harus memulai lagi dari awal.

.

.

"Halo, namaku Lu Han."

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca fiksi ini sampai akhir.

P.S: special publish bareng Sidens.

* * *

 _ **Vielen dank**_


End file.
